<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grand Prix by Liza1031</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563254">Grand Prix</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031'>Liza1031</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harringrove One-Shots [126]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birth, Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnant Billy Hargrove, labor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy delivers his baby boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harringrove One-Shots [126]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grand Prix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Another shorty fic haha.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy was in his baby boy's room putting his clothes away in the drawers and in his closet. He and Steve have been doing everything to make sure they were ready for this baby. They wanted to be prepared for their son, Gunner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since he was planned they’ve actually been prepared for this for a long time now. Since the beginning of last year they wanted to get pregnant and finally in July, Billy noticed how tired he was starting to feel and Steve had told him it was early signs of pregnancy. At first, Billy didn't believe him but he took a test and it was positive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy had his hand rested on his huge bump as he looked over his room. Everything went perfectly with the room and he couldn’t be more excited for their little boy to get here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Babe?" Steve called, walking through the door. "In here." Billy heard him come up the stairs and to the room. "Hi baby, what are you doing?" He asked, pecking his husband’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing, just making sure everything is in its place."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Billy, you come in here everyday. Nothing's gonna change. He's still not here yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, I just want him here already. I'm getting anxious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm getting anxious too. Today was my last day of work so that we can get ready to welcome our baby boy." Billy smiled and craned his neck forward to kiss him again. "Come on, let's make dinner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Next Day-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steve, I think my water broke." Billy felt a sharp contraction like pain rip through him as his pants remained soaked. "Oh yeah, my water broke. We need to go to the hospital, babe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, alright." Steve ran and got the bag. Billy was in so much pain and something just didn’t feel right at all. "Ooh baby, please hurry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm coming!" Steve got Billy out to the car and hopped into the driver's seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About halfway to the hospital, the baby dropped some and felt like he was right in between Billy’s legs and of course there was a shit ton of traffic for them to make it there on time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steve! Please we're gonna have to pull over!" Billy was sweating and in a severe amount of pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baby, we can't pull over! There's no room for the truck to get through!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steve! He's coming right now! Pull the fuck over!" Steve was just as scared as his husband was but wanted him to be safe so he pulled the car over quickly, cutting through the traffic the best he could. He then ran out of the car and opened Billy’s door. He helps his husband out of his pants and Billy spreads his legs for Steve to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"His head is right there baby! Um, push!” Billy nodded and gripped onto the seat, squeezing the leather and pushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Agh! Steve, is he coming?!" Billy seethed as he pushed. "Yes. He's coming baby, his head is almost out!" He grunted and pushed again feeling the sweat drip down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The baby’s head came out quickly with a rush of fluids. "Catch him Steve!" Billy pushed again and his legs went forward a bit from the feeling as Steve caught their slippery baby boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god...Oh my god...Oh my god." He kept repeating staring at their son. He began to cry and placed him on Billy’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit, hi baby boy." Billy was in complete shock that his son was here. He was heavily panting while cleaning him off with his shirt. "Oh my god!" It finally hit him that his son was on top of me. Their little Gunner is here, alive. "I love you. I love you my baby. I love you so much."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>